FIFA 20
FIFA 20 is a football simulation video game published by Electronic Arts as part of the FIFA series. Announced on 12 June 2018 for its E3 2019 press conference, it will be released on 27 September 2019 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It is the 27th installment in the FIFA series. Real Madrid winger Eden Hazard was named the new cover star of the Regular Edition, with Liverpool defender Virgil van Dijk on the cover of the Champions Edition. Former Juventus and Real Madrid midfielder Zinedine Zidane was later named as the cover star for the Ultimate Edition. The game features VOLTA Football for the first time, a new mode that provides a variance on the traditional 11v11 gameplay and focuses on small-sided street games. The mode is believed to be focused on the former FIFA Street series. Gameplay Gameplay changes on FIFA 20 focus primarily on a new feature titled VOLTA Football. The mode, which translates to 'return' in Portuguese, focuses on street football rather than the traditional matches associated with the FIFA series. It will include several options to play in three versus three, four versus four and five versus five matches, as well as with professional futsal rules. The mode will incorporate the same engine but places emphasis on skill and independent play rather than tactical or team play. Players will have the option to customise their player by gender, clothing, shoes, hats and tattoos. Following the completion of the three-part series "The Journey" in FIFA 19, players can now have a similar storyline mode in VOLTA Football, which would be played with the player's own character. Changes will also be made to the traditional 11 versus 11 mode to encourage more one-on-ones and off-the-ball space creation. New penalty and free-kick mechanics will be implemented and updates will be made to the ball physics. Career Mode, following feedback from the community, also received some substantial additions - mainly to the Manager Mode. New additions include fully interactive press conferences and player conversations, an improved player morale system which can affect the team or individual players stats, performance levels and stance with the manager. The ability to fully customise the managers appearance and sex (can be male or female), a new dynamic player potential system, live news screenshots, league oriented UI and new negotiation environments. Whilst the Xbox One, PS4 and PC versions will have all of the new features, the Nintendo Switch version will instead be a Legacy Edition, with updated kits, rosters and minor updates, but without the new VOLTA Football mode or any of the other new features. FIFA 20 will not be released on Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3, making FIFA 19 the final game in the series to be released on those platforms. 15 new icons have been added to the Ultimate Team mode, including Didier Drogba, Ian Wright, Ronald Koeman, Andrea Pirlo, Zinedine Zidane and Carlos Alberto Torres. New game modes in Ultimate Team include King of the Hill and Mystery Ball. EA Sports writes, “Mystery Ball gives the attacking side boosts to their Passing, Shooting, Dribbling, Speed, or All attributes, adding an element of unpredictability to every match”. Meanwhile in King of the Hill, players “fight for possession in a randomly generated zone on the pitch to boost the amount your next goal is worth.” Features Leagues Rest of the World National teams Women= * Australia * Brazil * Canada * China * England * France * Germany * Italy * Japan * Mexico * Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Scotland * Spain * Sweden * United States |-|AFC= * Australia * China PR * India |-|CAF= * Cameroon * Côte d'Ivoire * Egypt * South Africa |-|CONCACAF= * Canada * Mexico * United States |-|CONMEBOL= * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Paraguay * Peru * Uruguay * Venezuela |-|OFC= * New Zealand |-|UEFA= * Austria * Belgium * Bulgaria * Czech Republic * Denmark * England * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Netherlands * Northern Ireland * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Scotland * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Wales Soundtrack The game's soundtrack has the following tracks. Images Videos FIFA 20 Official Reveal Trailer ft. VOLTA Football FIFA 20 Official Gameplay Trailer FIFA 20 Official VOLTA Gameplay Trailer es:FIFA 20 Category:FIFA games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch games